fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Excuse Me/Gallery
Tag gone bad Kids running - s1e11a.JPG Kyleexausted.jpg|Kyle was trying to avoid getting tagged... Cher pushing Kyle.JPG|...when Cher pushes him over. You'reit.jpg|"Woohoo! You're it!" Tagged.jpg|Kyle is horrible at tag. Kyle watching the kids run away.JPG Kyle asking Scrivener Elf to take a letter.JPG|"Scrivener Elf, take a letter." Scrivener Elf reading newspaper.JPG what note should I take.JPG|"Personal business or complaint form?" Kyle 'What do you want' - s1e11a.JPG|"What do you want?" Scrivener Elf decides to make a complaint form.JPG|"Complaint." Kyle starts dictating the letter.JPG|To the school board. Scrivener Elf writing, Kyle dictating.JPG|Dear sirs, Takinganote.jpg|I was recently tagged "it" by my school chums. Kyle rejects the label.JPG|I strongly reject this label Kyle 'The pointing'.JPG|And the pointing Kyle 'The mockery that came with it!'.JPG|And the mockery that came with it! Fanboy bouncing by Kyle.png|"Hi, Kyle!" Kyle startled - s1e11a.JPG|Huh? Chum Chum bounces by Scrivener Elf.PNG|"Hi, Kyle's Elf!" Reminding Kyle of Spring Break Springbreak.jpg|Fanboy and Chum Chum bounce by on spring shoes and tell Kyle that next week is Spring Break. "We're gonna be late!" Spacebouncing.jpg|They bounce too high and wind up in space. just look at that smile.JPG Itsthegforce.jpg|"IT'S THE G-FORCE! ARRGH!!!" altitude.JPG it's the late bell.JPG main 3 realize late bell.JPG main 3 falling to earth.JPG Excuse note idea main 3 peek into the classroom.JPG Classishalfover.jpg|"Class is half-over!" You're writing on your hand.JPG Noteidea.jpg|Three sneaky boys with an idea turn to Scrivener Elf. The "note" goes good Maybehewon'tnotice.jpg|"Maybe he won't notice." As chance should have it, we do.JPG Inthelatenet.jpg|The boys in the Late Net. HOMEWORK?!? Backattheseats.jpg|After Mr. Mufflin accepts the "note", the boys go back to their seats. We got away with mischief.jpg|Kyle thinks it was a good idea... Holdinghands.jpg|...and holds Fanboy's hands while they talk. fankyle notice.JPG fankyle embarrased.JPG HOMEWORK?.jpg|"HOMEWORK?!?" main 3 stare at wand.JPG main 3 sneaky.JPG Scrivener Elf is taking a bath.jpg|Aww, I just lit these bath candles. main 3 super excited - gold background.JPG main 3 super excited - classroom.JPG Main 3 two thumbs up.jpg|Luckily, they call Scrivener Elf and Mr. Mufflin accepts another "note". Fake note montage Anothernote.jpg|The boys wear space helmets and give Mrs. Cram a "note"... Glopsurprise.jpg|...who gives them glop for lunch, leaving them disgusted. Classrace.jpg|They interupt Madem Lavache's french lesson by riding go-karts in the room... Racenote.jpg|...and give her a "note" as well. Bearfight.jpg|They give Mr. Mufflin a "note" as well, which challenges him to a bearfight. rooting for Mr. Mufflin.JPG|And even the boys were cheering. Low Blood Sugar falseness Kylehavingacupcake.jpg|Kyle munches on a cupcake before going over tomorrow's "notes". Kyle eats a cupcake.JPG Kyle burps.JPG Shockedandpleasedatonce.png|Scrivener Elf dances the conga, which leaves Fanboy and Kyle shocked, but Chum Chum pleased. One note left?!? Nodonkeysallowed.jpg|One of the "notes" is to get Chum Chum out of art as he doesn't want to make a paper mache donkey. "Their eyes follow you." Onenoteleft.jpg|To their surprise, there's only one note left! Look what you did to my scrivening hand!.jpg Ruining the note Writinganote.jpg|Kyle writes a "note" saying to get himself, Fanboy and Chum Chum out of school forever. It'srainingnote.jpg|Fanboy finds a fan to make the ink dry, but the "note" flies into the fan and turns into "notefetti". why didn't I think of this sooner.JPG|"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" I'llconjurethem.jpg|Kyle decides to poof up more notes... Newtsconjured.jpg|...but he winds up conjuring newts... Gnatsconjured.jpg|...then gnats... Netsconjured.jpg|...and nets instead. All the note they need Freeingthetrio.jpg|Chum Chum uses an axe from the knights Kyle conjured to free the boys. We'vegotallthenoteweneedrighthere.jpg|Kyle panics that they don't have a "note", but Fanboy suggests they tape it back together. The bads of the excuse Thenotisbeingread.jpg|Mr. Mufflin reads the taped up "note"... Notefailed.jpg|...but an actual student named Fankylechum in the note gets out of school forever. Nospringbreak.jpg|Fanboy then tells the notes were fake, and the boys have to spend Spring Break making up for the work, leaving them sad. Forced to make up work Workingduringvacation.jpg|Fanboy, Kyle and Chum Chum, sad that they have to work instead of bounce on springs. To return to the "Excuse Me" episode summary, click here. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries